I Love You
by livelaughlovewriting
Summary: This isn't a Twilight "Fan Fiction" but I hope you will read it anyway. It's a love story, and it's my 1st and i'm hoping someone will read it. A girl, a best friend, a betrayal, love, hate... Its all here. Read!


**This is my very first story. I really hope you like it, enjoy it, and review about it!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! PLEASE! i need your review and imput, so that i**

**can keep going. I mean i would keep going anyway, but positivity is always a good push**

**for someone. =]**

**I have dreams to become a writer, and this is my 1st step.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(I own ALL characters!)**

_I love you._

I was dreaming peacefully; just sitting in a field full of elegant wildflowers, listening to the crickets and birds chirp away, when I heard those words. They came from a deep profound voice that was mysterious, but completely perfect and beautiful all at once. I was shocked. I couldn't move, I was frozen to the earth that I sat on. Those words were spoken to me, I was sure. There was no way to doubt it. They were spoken precisely in my ears; loud enough-just for me to hear.

I searched far and wide for those lips- listening closely to that glorious echo. It was faint, just a whisper, but it was enough for me. I needed those words. I needed to hear them and know who said them. Who has the ability to say that to me, of all people. I couldn't believe it.

I knew that I was going in circles, but I was determined, this was a need, a very painful, pitiful, but necessary need.

"Help, Valley," the voice almost choked, "You have to help me. Please. I love you." I couldn't help but scream when I heard that. I wanted so dearly to help that delicious voice, but what was there for me to do? What could I do, but search for something that wasn't there? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Don't give up. Please, Valley. I love..." the voice whispered away. Falling short of that one last word.

* * *

"Valley! Get up! You're going to be late for the bus!"

The sound of my mothers voice shocked me right out of my dream and had me gasping, automatically reaching for my throat.

"Yeesh, you would think I was trying to kill you! Just get up and get ready to go."

I looked at the alarm clock on my night stand and realized that I had about twenty minutes before the bus would honk at the end of the driveway. I kicked my quilt out of the way and jumped out of bed, nearly bonking my head on the ceiling. The attic makes for some crappy living space, but there was no doubt that I had privacy.

I quick grabbed a pair of jeans--my favorite, light wash- destroyed, and skinny, and a really cute white tee that I bought last week, while shopping with Ava and threw them on. I grabbed my favorite flip flops, put them on and went into the bathroom to do my hair.

My hair was… my hair. I really couldn't explain much further. Long, straight, brown with a very strange red tint. The red tint was my favorite. When I walked outside into the sunlight it almost looked purple. I thought it was pretty. I threw it up into a side pony tail and tied a red ribbon around the elastic. I brushed on some mascara, and smiled into the mirror. I didn't know what this day would bring me, but I hoped it was something good.

As I sprinted down the stairs and choked down a blueberry muffin, I couldn't help but think about that dream. I knew those words were spoken to me. But what I was really worried about was who they came from. I wanted to pinpoint that voice so bad, but I knew it was just a dream. It couldn't possibly have any relevance to anything in reality.

The honk of the bus made me jump again. I walked out the door, and up the bus stairs.

"Valley, over here!" my best friend Ava, flagged me down about halfway down the isle.

I walked to her side, just like I always do. I sat down, and in the process, Ava looked at me--appraised is actually a better word--following me with her eyes. She hates the way I dress. She doesn't agree to the whole tee shirt, pair of jeans, and flip flops combo for the first day of school. Or for any other day of school for that matter. But these were my favorite pair of jeans; I was going to stand up for them.

"Valley, honey, do you seriously have to wear that the _first_ day? Couldn't you have waited to unleash that, on like the fourth day?" she sighed.

"Oh stop! Its not like going to school is supposed to be a fashion show. You go there to learn and get annoyed at your teachers. Dressing nice is just an option that some students look upon. Students that aren't _me_. Besides, these are my absolute _favorite_ pair of jeans, what do you have against them?"

"Ugh! Nothing, they're cute. But one of these days I'm coming over bright and early in the morning to pick out your outfit for you."

Ava was definitely one of the people that go to school to try to look good. Today she was wearing a full skirt that was bright white, and bouncy. She had on a lace yellow tank top with a white lace tank top layering that underneath. She was wearing gold flats and her wavy, strawberry tinted hair was pinned in the front with a silky white bow.

"Fine. Good luck with that though. Its not like you'll find much up there anyway."

She looked at me with appraising eyes again. Looking like she was about to say something she knew she shouldn't. "Valley…" she paused. Uh oh. I knew where this was going. Its not the first time that this has come up off of some other random topic revolving around me.

"What?" I was nervous. I hated it when she brought up this subject. It was touchy enough already.

"Have you even tried talking to your mom? Its not like she'll care if you come to live with me. She doesn't c--"

"Ava," I interrupted, shutting my eyes and laying my head against the seat, "She won't buy it. Whether she doesn't care or she does. Whether she loves me or not. She won't let me."

"But, do you think that if you told her _why_, that she would? I mean seriously--you have to tell her sometime. Hiding in that stupid attic of a room is not going to solve anything. You _know_ that she doesn't…" she sighed, pausing, thinking about what to say-- even though I already knew. "Valley, I really hate to say this because I know what it does to you, but your mother _doesn't_ love you. And she's not just going to grow on you. My mother loves you, and you know it. She knows whats going on in your house and she is willing to take you in. I know you want to. Please, Valley? You need to ask her. I hate to think of you living like that."

I sighed. I knew that she was right, even if the truth of it stabs at my insides every single time it comes up. My mother _doesn't _love me, and she never has. She loves my younger sister, sure, but me? Not a chance. I'm treated like a shadow. Not necessarily invisible, but not really seen either. I got sent to the attic because my room was bigger than Shay's. The only room left in the house was the attic--actually it wasn't, but Shay's room was now being used for "useless junk", which I'm not quite sure why the attic couldn't be used for that-- and it doesn't even count as a room. My mom and her boyfriend, Ben, have my mom's room, and Shay gets to live the good life in mine.

Ava understands what I'm going through--to an extent. She doesn't understand the pain of knowing that your mother doesn't love you, she just holds me when I cry. She doesn't know what it feels like to be the only one in the family that's not loved. She really doesn't _know, _but we are alike enough that she does. Ava and I are like twins born from two different mothers. We didn't look the slightest amount the same, nor did we have the same interests. But we have the same mind. We understand each other and seemed to think the same things.

Ava hugged me, breaking through my reverie. "I'm so sorry, Valley. I didn't want to say it, really I didn't. I just… I can't see why you live like that. With your vile mother and her idiot boyfriend." She shuddered. "Will you _please_ try to talk to her? Bring it up anyway you can. I can come over for back-up if you want."

Her face was so sweet and sorry, pleading for forgiveness that I couldn't tell her that it still wasn't a possibility. "Ava… I know she doesn't care about me," I gulped. "But that's not going to stop her from saying no. She would still have to pay child support, which she certainly one-hundred percent, won't. She would have to go through all of the court issues…. Do I even have to go on?"

"No you don't, I get it. But that shouldn't stop you from trying. _My_ family loves you. We are going to do everything we can to get you to live with us. I don't care what you say. I want a sister!" She smiled her wide, teeth glinting, smile.

"Alright, Ava. I give in. I'll talk to her. But could you give me a little more time?"

"Yes, I actually think I have it in me to give you some more time," she smiled again. "Oh! My mom wants you over for dinner tonight. Some celebration for us being seniors or something like that."

"Sure." I smiled back at her. I couldn't help it.

"So… are you ready for senior year?" her voice level elevated as she kept talking. She was so excited about this.

I sighed again, I really don't see how she was so excited about this. She hasn't stopped talking about it for two weeks. "I guess. I really don't see how its that different. Every one looks the same, it's the same exact school, just a different grade."

"Oh, you'll see. Senior year is _completely_ different from all of our other years. Everyone looks different, even if you oppose-- everyone is more mature, and we get to plan out where we want to go to college!"

"But we did that last year too. And the only thing that was different about people last year was that some were taller."

She scowled at me. "You are either going to enjoy this with me, or you are going to be dragged around by me by your ear. Your choice."

I couldn't help but laugh, she was not one for threats. "Alright, I'll _try_ to enjoy it. But if I end up failing I have a feeling that you will pick up the ear dragging, am I right?"

"Of course you're right," she laughed. "There is no possible way that my best friend is going to hang around with me doom and gloom. And hey! Maybe you'll see Mitchel again." She winked slyly.

"Ava, how many times do I have to tell you. I am _over_ Mitch. I have been for the _entire_ summer. He decided to go his own way last year, if he likes me now, it's a lost cause." I truly didn't believe that, but it was good to say it, to help me try to get over him--even if I'd had all summer. I couldn't tell her how much I still loved him. I told her who knows how many times that I was over and done with him, if I told her that I loved him still, she would have a fit, trying to get us back together--which is exactly what I didn't want. Kind of. He got over me, and I could do the same. I really wasn't sure how, but I knew I could.

"Whatever, you'll see. I always win."

I snorted, "Yeah right!"

By that time the bus had stopped by the front of the school. Alpharetta High School.

I really couldn't say this wasn't much of a school, because actually, it is. Alpharetta High School, located in Alpharetta, Georgia, home of the Raiders, holds a total of one thousand, eight hundred and fifty students, with a maximum of three hundred, thirty thousand square feet. There are about ninety four class rooms, and twelve science labs. We have all of the sport fields that you can ever count on (except for a pool); football, baseball, softball, soccer, tennis, lacrosse, and a track. I have never once wanted to go anywhere else, and I definitely never will. Not including the fact that its my last year.

I smiled at my precious school, feeling like a soccer mom who's child just scored a point. I wanted to get off of the bus so I can get my locker assignments. I wanted to put all of my fun decorations up and make the locker look like it was specifically designed for me, and just me.

"Valley! Look there's Mitchel!" Ava just about shouted in my ear.

He was walking down the sidewalk to the front door, making it rather obvious that he took his own car to school. His auburn colored hair was in a short bob, kind of giving you the surfer vibe, rather than his really short buzz last year. He was wearing tan shorts and flip flops, with a striped red polo. Ava was right, he looked completely different. He looked older, and more mature, and he was… wow.

"Ava," I said, pausing, looking for the correct question, "are you sure that's him? He looks so… different."

"I told you," she gloated, "Everyone looks different senior year."

We got off the bus and I couldn't take my eyes off of Mitch. I couldn't believe that this was the same person that I went out with for three years. There was no way. And even though I just told Ava that I no longer felt the same about him, the feelings that I have been holding back, and preserving came flooding to the surface. I'm sure you could read them directly from my face. The feeling made me woozy.

I watched him go to the end of the sidewalk and sit on one of the benches in the front. He pulled out his phone, reading a text message, and smiled. The smile was completely genuine. I've never seen him like this, ever. His teeth were a spectacular white, and the braces that he used to wear were off, showing the amazing job that they had accomplished.

Ava and I were walking closer to him, Ava talking on her phone, and me wondering what I would say to him, when I saw her.

She was taller, like him, and she was very skinny. She had gorgeous, short, curly blonde hair that was clipped back in a bow just like Ava's. She was wearing cropped jeans, that were artificially destroyed, with a pair of flip flops and a long brown cardigan. Any one that saw her would know exactly who she was. It was Summer Willows. She was tiny, she was cute, and she had everything. She wasn't snobby, or a brat--she was actually pretty sweet, she was shy, she had a few friends-but not a ton. She was the ideal girl. And to me it looked like she was the ideal girl for Mitchel.

She walked up to him, smiling, and sat on his lap. He looked up from his phone, smiled, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wow," Ava said, looking up from her phone, that I hadn't even realized she stopped talking on.

"Wow," I mimicked. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Mitch stared down into her deep, pool blue eyes, whispered something in her ear and laughed. She playfully smacked his chest and pretending to look mad as she jumped up and took a was faster though. He snagged his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, kissing her smack on the lips this time. She smiled, shoved against his chest, and her cheeks were painted a deep red.

I didn't notice the wetness on my cheeks; the tears streaming down my face until Ava was pulling me towards the doors, trying to wipe my face with the back of her hand.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**That's not nessesarily a "chapter" but that is all i got to.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!**


End file.
